


The Bride in Silver

by MrProphet



Category: Doctor Who, Frankenstein - Mary Shelley
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 15:26:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10699809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrProphet/pseuds/MrProphet





	The Bride in Silver

Victor Frankenstein regarded his creations with consuming pride; his creatures.

"You see," he said. "I am as good as my word. I have done so much better with this one than with you."

"Yes," the Creature agreed. "She is not as I imagined, but she is flawless."

"And you believe that she will love you?" Frankenstein demanded.

The new creature turned empty eyes on her creator. "Love is irrelevant," she intoned.

Frankenstein started back, alarmed.

"There is nothing to fear," the Creature assured him. "You will become like us."


End file.
